Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-26900148-20151010034853/@comment-26900148-20151011005528
@ Squishy Fortune (And with my “very much bad English” I respond) Miss fortune is not an AD caster. An AD caster is a Champion that mostly uses abilities to do damage. The main source of damage of MF is her AA. MF must use crit. The AD casters mostly don't use crit (And some only a bit). MF is not an AOE Markswoman. Her only relevant AOE is her R ult, with duration of 2 second and a CD at max rank of 100 seconds. The other 98 seconds she must AA. And what happens if you buy CD reduction on her? 60 seconds at max. And because her AA is her main source of damage, if you buy items like Black cleaver to MF, you are wasting a lot of damage. Sivir has two AOE's that can be used continuously, Corky has 3. Graves can use his Q every 8 seconds... and has his ultimate. Kog and Varus have long range AOE poke every few seconds. Jinx has an AOE AA... and her R. And there are more such examples... You say that MF has high damage on her ult? Every ADC has a high damage "whatever". Jinx and Vayne (for example) have high damage every time. Jinx and Vayne are used in the Championships. MF no. Because (For example) MF does not offer that high damage every time is needed. Her hit and run tactic is basically Q and Strut???? The Q of MF in late game is only an AA and nothing more (And don't even crit). You cannot even compare strut with Kalista martial poise or Vayne and Sivir Passives. Those passives are great in combat. Strut no. Strut is for travel and position. With my proposal, MF would seem more like Jinx, Kog, or may be Twitch. A little like Kalista. I do not understand why the comparison with Lucian. He is more like Usain Bolt. Graves and Lucian is not the same guy. That is just the opinion of some. Graves is the king of the burst. Lucian is the king of the mobility. There are many differences in many aspects with these three... such as ... THEIR KITS ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!! Jinx, Caitlyn, Tristana, and Kog have long range attacks every time or every few seconds. It helps a lot to kite. It's a big difference to MF. Kog offset his weakness with his artillery. Jinx and Caitlyn have a lot better mobility than MF => in combat!! (More range and other tricks). Ashe?? ASHE??? Ashe has a perma AA slow, a poke slow, an R stun... easy kite and helps the entire team. "Without items he's got no damage" => All ADC As you can see, mobility is not only the ability to dash, mobility is granted by a combination of the skills of the champions. MF fail hard on this, but some people think MF has great mobility or thinks she is “ok” because they do not understand in depth her kit. MF lacks a great combat mobility passive (Sivir, Kalista, Vayne), lacks long range AA (Caitlyn, Jinx, Kog, Tristana), lacks a dash (Lucian, Graves, Ez), lacks a poke that she can use in open field (Many ADC), don’t have another trick to help kiting (Like Ashe), and her only long range ability only last two seconds (And has a great CD, and is channeled, and must stand still…) I propose you something: Give all these superficial and unreflective arguments you give me to the pro gamers... and try to convince them with them…